


Hungary is a strong woman that don't need no man

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Series: Hetalia at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Posted 17th July 2019





	Hungary is a strong woman that don't need no man

Elizaveta sat crying in Myrtle’s bathroom where she had subconsciously run after the most recent bullying episode. Myrtle heard the crying and left her toilet she then said

“Oh look who is here, the Hungarian.” Elizaveta looked to Myrtle as she floated closer

“What’s got you crying this time?” Elizaveta attempted to dry her eyes but failed miserably she hiccupped twice before she managed to speak.

“I’m sorry Myrtle for occupying your bathroom but I ran here subconsciously. It was Gilbert, Francis and Antonio again. They went too far this time and I almost revealed myself as what I am.” Myrtle floated over to Elizaveta and went to give her a hug. Myrtle was surprised when she didn’t faze through the crying girl.

Myrtle comforted the girl until she stopped crying when she did she looked up at Myrtle and said

“Thank you Myrtle, I forgot to mention that I can touch the ghosts due to my blood being mixed with Ectoplasm when I was young thus meaning that all ghost can touch me. I guess that is what makes me more than meets the eye.” She smiled a sad smile before standing up and heading to the Hufflepuff common room for the rest of the school day until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 17th July 2019


End file.
